


Make It Hurt

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All on the royal throne, Anal Sex, Glove Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Noctis takes a turn at trying on Iggy's favorite gloves, and gives his adviser a taste of his own medicine.





	Make It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thank you gift for reaching 600 followers on Tumblr! The overall theme was "IgNoct + gloves + hair pulling" but, well, I got carried away.

The prince had to confess -- the gloves were noticeably tight as he tugged them down over his palms. He supposed Ignis' fingers were longer, more slender than his own, and the supple leather had had years to conform to the older man's shape. 

Nevertheless, Noctis worked the straps closed around each of his wrist and flexed his fingers in experiment. The creak of the leather as it stretched and bent over his knuckles was a fine reward, the perfect opening to their little game. 

He turned his attention to Ignis with a slowness that could have been mistaken for boredom, and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Exquisite, your Highness."

Burning green eyes stared up at him from below, where Ignis was positioned on his knees with his bare hands planted firmly on the floor in front of him. Naked, save for his spectacles sitting perfect as ever on the bridge of his nose. It was around these that his eyes drank in the sight of his prince standing before him. 

In contrast, Noctis was fully dressed in an expensive black suit, the kind usually reserved for diplomatic banquets and formal ceremonies, and one that Ignis himself had helped him to pick out several years ago. Noctis looked good in it, his slim waist complimented by the tailored fit, his entire body made to look taller, more powerful. 

More commanding. 

A visible shiver ran through Ignis at the sight, and his prince took a step forward. 

"You look good, too, Iggy," he said. His voice was unusually deep, serious, more like the king Ignis knew he would someday become. "Exposure suits you."

"As it pleases your Highness."

"Yeah. It pleases me." The polished black of his boot landing next to Ignis' knee, momentarily distracted the older man, until Noctis reached down to card his fingers through soft, brown hair. His  _ gloved _ fingers, which had Ignis turning back up to face him at rapt attention. 

Noct smirked, a dark expression, as he continued. "You better not take your eyes off me again, Iggy. Or else I'll have to punish you."

"S-sir," came the breathless response.  _ Damn _ if those leather-clad fingers weren't already threatening to undo him, and they were still only petting his scalp! "There is nothing more important to me."

"Oh?" One smooth, black thumb traced over the high ridge of Ignis' cheekbone, down to the corner of his mouth to tease the frown forming there. "Which do you mean? Watching me, or receiving your proper punishment?"

There was a crack as Noctis' other hand -- the one Ignis hadn't been paying attention to -- came down hard on the exposed skin of his upper back. Ignis' eyes clenched shut, he bit his lip hard enough to taste copper as his chest and hips both rocked forward under the force of it. For a moment, all he could see were stars shooting through the backs of his eyelids and then -- 

\-- gasping breaths as his body shuddered with the aftershock. 

Noctis actually  _ tutted _ . "Aw. Maybe I should warn you next time?"

"N-no, Highness," Ignis managed, voice unsteady and wavering as it was. "Please, do as you like. I'm yours, always yours."

"Did you like it, then?" There was really no need to ask. Between Ignis' thighs his cock had suddenly jumped to life at the abuse, and his skin was blossoming a beautiful shade of red around the mark Noct's hand had left. Yet, even still, Noctis wanted to hear him say it.

Ignis' lips formed a tight line and he nodded his head once, heavily. His eyes were still fixed on his prince. " _ Yes _ . Yes, it felt good, Highness."

"Turn around. Kneel on the chair."

Flushing with heat, Ignis shifted his body to face the decorated wall behind him. The "chair" looked hard, cold as he crawled toward it, lifted one shaking leg up to rest his knee on the black cushioned seat. Positioning his palms flat against the raised back, he at last turned his face back to regard his prince. He'd taken his eyes off him for only a moment, but was sure to resume his first promise as quickly as possible 

But apparently not quickly enough. Noctis' hand came down again, this time against the smooth, pale skin of his ass, harder and more purposeful this time. Over and over. Smacking, cracking. Against his flesh, the black leather of the gloves felt like icy fire, the sound of each smack echoing off the stone walls and around the vast emptiness of the room. Ignis couldn't tell which was louder; the gloves marking up his backside, or the desperate cries that burst from his own throat each time.

At last, fingers stinging and chest burning with exertion, Noctis lowered his hand and took a step back. Before him, Ignis' ass was a red, trembling mess, dark lines of fingerprints standing out even against the raw, irritated color of the rest of his skin. And, best of all, the white, milky cum flowing down the insides of his thighs, streaming into the growing pool atop the seat below. 

He'd come, and Noctis hadn't given him permission. 

"Oh," he said in a tone of disappointment. Ignis shook once, twice, then forced his gaze back over his shoulder. His cheeks were as red as his bottom. 

"Highness, forgive me," he choked out. But his words turned into a molten groan as Noctis suddenly crashed into him. One hand fisted in his hair, the other grabbed his hip to hold him steady as he slammed into the tortured mounds of his ass. The suit fabric was rough against his screaming skin, Noct's hardness a painful pressure even through his pants, the way it rubbed over his cleft reminding Ignis of his disobedience. 

"Beg for it, Iggy," Noct growled suddenly, fingers twisting cruelly in the older man's locks. "Tell me you want it."

" _ Yes! Yes, Highness! _ " Despite himself, despite the pain searing across his skin and scalp, Ignis rolled himself back for more. "I want all of you, please,  _ please _ ."

The hand on his hip vanished, though the weight of the body behind him remained. Suddenly, his head was yanked back by the fist in his hair, and three gloved fingers were shoved into his mouth before he could even cry out. A deep, earthy taste filled him, stroked over his tongue and traced the ridges of his teeth, pushing deeper and deeper toward the back of his mouth. 

Ignis moaned around them. How many times? How many times had he done this to Noct, or to Prompto, watching the black leather disappear between their lips and smirking at the sight of it? Did he look now the way they always did, with their eyes unfocused and their cheeks flushed, chin wet with spit as they eagerly lapped against his knuckles? 

The image shuddered through him, pooled in his groin where he could feel himself still hard and growing harder. 

"Nice and wet," Noctis instructed from somewhere behind him. He slid his fingers in deeper, pinched and toyed with the tongue he could feel but not see, enjoying the slick, slurping sounds spilling out from around the juncture. "Don't miss any spots."

He dove in until at last he could feel the impossible heat of Ignis' throat beginning to constrict around his fingers. The man beneath him let out a distressed sound. "Enough," came the command, and as he pulled his hand free Ignis sucked in a desperate breath. 

Only to push it out again when two slicked fingers slid down between the mounds of his ass and forced their way without warning past tight,  _ too tight _ , muscle. 

"H-higness!" he cried out, hips bucking forward as if to escape the touch. But Noctis was insistent. He worked both fingers inside quickly, twisting and turning them to spread as much spit as he could, before dragging them out and scissoring them apart. 

The pain faded into a dull ache. Between the spanking and the grip still tugging constantly at his scalp, Ignis couldn't decide which to focus on for the moment. He could  _ feel _ Noctis adding a third finger, could  _ sense _ his body stretching wider for him, but he was having trouble telling one thing from the next. Was that scratching sensation from the rough stone under his palms, or from the prince's fingernails digging at him even through the gloves? Was that tightness in his gut from his own throbbing erection, or from heated leather skimming across his prostate? 

There was no chance to find out. Behind him, Noct withdrew his fingers and shifted as he undid the front of his pants. Just the zipper; he left his belt on, Ignis noticed somewhere in the back of his mind. Then the familiar weight of his prince's cock lying exposed and hard against his lower back. 

Noctis once again took Ignis' hip in his grasp, holding him perfectly still while he slid his dick between those perfect, scarlet cheeks. It felt so good, even like this, with the heat of his need drifting up to surround him, to draw him closer. If he kept this up he was liable to come without having to even penetrate him at all. 

But...where was the fun in that?

Slick yet still tight despite his ministrations, Noctis grunted as he forced the head of his cock through Ignis' clenched opening. Over the blood pounding in his own ears he barely heard the older man cry out, half-screaming and half-moaning, both of them growing too consumed in the pleasure/pain to go slowly anymore. Noct didn't stop until he was seated fully inside, the dark hairs around the base of his cock scratching at abused flesh, and took a moment to catch his breath as he bottomed out. 

In the "chair," Ignis was shuddering, shivering, shaking. His legs and arms were too weak to hold him up for much longer, but he trusted in his prince's grip. The leather hand on his hip, and the one twisted around the back of his brown locks, were sufficient to hold him upright. 

At least, upright enough for Noctis to begin to fuck him then. 

The thrusts were shallow at first, the tightness of the body around him constantly slowing his motions. But as Ignis began to yield, Noctis growled and fucked into him harder, faster, deeper. Fucked him as if he were trying to split him in half, to break him so that he would never, ever disobey him again. 

And Ignis. Poor Ignis. He could only gasp for breath and claw at the stone of the chair until his fingers were raw, accepting the force of his prince's love with every fiber of his being. He moaned and cried, felt that length stabbing deeper into him with each rapid thrust. Felt the head of it graze across the knot of nerves within him and send more stars sparking across his vision. Felt his prince tense, felt his rhythm grow erratic with need.

When Noctis came, hot and sudden within Ignis' gut, he tugged hard enough at his hair to send the older man arching back with a scream. Ignis, too, shuddered as a second orgasm ripped through him, less powerful than the first, but still sending a fountain of cum spewing over the black cushions of the seat below him. Even after he'd slumped down onto trembling arms again, he could still feel Noctis' release spilling into him. More and more, each time punctuated with a shuddering thrust of the prince's hips, until at last he finished with an almost pained groan. 

They stayed like that for a long moment. Heat gradually lifted from their sweat-slicked bodies, Noctis slowly untangled his fingers from around bruised flesh. It was Ignis who, with a soft grunt, finally shifted away until he could feel the other's flagging cock slide out of him. 

A stream of cum and spit spilled out in its wake, further adding to the mess on the "chair" below.

Ignis audibly groaned. "Noct," he said after another pause. "Noct, can you move?"

His answer was a sleepy hum. 

"Noctis, we've got to clean up. Your father will host an audience in here this evening and -- "

"Yeah, yeah." Behind him, the young prince's body came to life again at last. He stretched, smiled, and began to tuck himself back into his pants. But when he looked down and saw the mess covering the front of his expensive suit, he could hardly contain his laughter. "Shit, Dad's gonna kill me," he grinned, and Ignis rolled his eyes. 

"Hurry, then. Give me my gloves back, I'll deal with the throne. You go change your suit and --  _ what _ ? What in Eos' name is so bloody funny?"

"You," Noct grinned, leaning forward and pulling Iggy into his arms. "A minute ago, you were begging me to fuck you, now you're the one giving orders?"

Flushing an indignant red, the older man could only respond by shutting his lover up with a kiss. Deep, passionate, the kiss of two souls who were just as likely to give each other pleasure as they were a damn hard time. 

"Go. Change your suit. I'll see you for the dinner party."

"Yes, sir,  _ Mr. Scientia _ ." Noct flashed him a lopsided grin as he tugged off the gloves and held them against the other's bare chest. "Hopefully after the party, too." 

As he turned to head back to his own bedroom upstairs in the Citadel, Ignis felt his chest flare with affection. Sure, Noctis was probably going to get him killed one of these days once King Regis found out what they'd been doing on his royal throne room, but.... Well. 

He supposed Noct was simply worth it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's art to go with this, too - please check it out over on my blog at Lhugbereth(dot)tumblr(dot)com :D


End file.
